


restless sleeper

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: GIFT FICS [23]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gift Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: "Your processor seems to be elsewhere, my Prime," Cyclonus hummed, delicately tipping Rodimus' helm upwards to catch the mechs optic, ex-venting softly at the guilty look on the speedsters face-plates, "what bothers you?"





	restless sleeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Of_Nyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Nyon/gifts).



>   
> i'd like to add: roddy finds cyc's frame to be Extra Comfortable (to the point his frame Doth Not Want To Move) and thus a peaceful sleep, though there are nights where he fidgets and stretches and moves in his recharge to the point he's fallen off the berth  
>  ~~cyc absolutely has the flooring around the berth padded for this exact reason~~

Rodimus has always been a restless sleeper, his wheels spinning and fans whirling and spoiler just-about flapping itself free from the mount, but the speedster had never cared, not truly. He liked being able to move and stretch and not lock his frame up (much like he had to during the war, when he was forced to share the barracks with other soldiers, especially when Springer was his cuddle-mate of the night), but it was quite a shock to himself how much he cared about staying still when he entered his court-ship with Cyclonus. The jet had told the speedster in passing that he'd one cycle like to share a berth and perhaps put Rodimus' bosting about being a 'Cuddle Champion' to the test

It was roughly a servo-full of clicks before Cyclonus was to arrive, and Rodimus couldn't stop shifting from ped-to-ped as he worried himself over if Cyclonus would be annoyed by his moving, and worse yet, if the flier decided he didn't want to share a berth with Rodimus, and maybe (possibly, awfully) Cyclonus wouldn't entertain the idea of courting Rodimus any longer, and-

The habsuite door hissed open as a familiar stoic frame stepped inside, the comforting sound of Cyclonus' purring engines washing over Rodimus like warm solvent over a beaten frame. "H... Hey," Rodimus hummed, shuffling forward until his arms were wrapped around Cyclonus, giving a small purr of his own when the jet raised clawed servos to gently cradle Rodimus' helm, those (warm) red optics peering down at him with a love he couldn't describe with words. "Hello, my prime, my spark has ached to be by your side, and your touch is the only thing to soothe it, if I may so boldly ask for your help?"

Rodimus couldn't help but laugh a bit, nuzzling into Cyclonus' servos before leaning forward to place a kiss on the purple chassis before him, optics offlining as the jet gave a rumble of approval, a thumb softly gliding over Rodimus' cheek-guard. "My sunlight, I'd stand before you for eternity if you asked, but I believe I was promised a 'cuddle session'? I can't deny that the idea has been haunting my processor all cycle," Cyclonus slowly moved one of his servos to rest against Rodimus' mid-back, "and I would truly enjoy nothing more than the opportunity to hold you close"

With an ex-vent, Rodimus slowly removed himself from Cyclonus embrace before giving the warrior a smile and throwing a servo up to indicate the path to his berth, "after you" he chirped. Cyclonus gave a slight smile (or as much as he could manage with his unique faceplates), amusement in his optics as he slowly slid past the speedster, climbing onto the padded berth and making himself comfortable while Rodimus watched. The speedster fluffed his armor out before (quite literally) prancing to his berth, holding Cyclonus' offered servo for stability as he made himself comfortable wrapped in the fliers arms

"Your processor seems to be elsewhere, my Prime," Cyclonus hummed, delicately tipping Rodimus' helm upwards to catch the mechs optic, ex-venting softly at the guilty look on the speedsters face-plates, "what bothers you?"

Rodimus let his optics dim as he shifted his gaze towards the floor, absently tapping Cyclonus' armor as he struggled to voice his fears. "It's dumb, really, don't worry about it" he tried, risking a glance upward at the stoic face Cyclonus was sporting. "Clearly it's important enough to bother you, and thus it is just as equally important for me to take notice. I won't pry, my sunlight, but know that I will try my best to understand and help, however you deem fit"

The speedster shifted and moved until he was sprawled out across Cyclonus' front, his helm nuzzled into the jets shoulder. "I just... I fidget, a lot, in my recharge... and I don't want to bother you... I guess I'm just scared of annoying you?" he mumbled, intertwining his servos together behind Cyclonus' helm, ex-venting shakily as his berth-partner placed those clawed digits on his hips, softly rubbing and massaging and gliding across the red plating

"You're a speedster," the flier hummed, letting his helm fall back to gently 'clack' against Rodimus' own, "your frame is made for excessive speed and movements, I'd be foolish to expect you to remain still and silent in any setting. I'd taken that into consideration when I accepted your offerings of courtship, and I am more than willing to accept you as you are, even if you do somehow fidget yourself off of the berth"

A comfortable silence fell over the two after Cyclonus' mini-speech, and Rodimus remained where he lay with his berth-partner occasionally (softly) massaging the speedsters spoiler and kibble, both engines purring as they were lulled into recharge, comforted by the other's presence.  And the only clear thought on Rodimus' processor when he snapped online, was that was the most peaceful recharge he'd had in a millenia


End file.
